Ascertain how frequently patients with epidermoid cancer of the head and neck manifest evidence of circulating suppressive monocytes as detected by mixed leukocyte culture, and how the presence, absence, disappearance, or reappearance of these suppressive cells correlates with survival, recurrence of tumor and response to conventional modes of therapy. The effects of the suppressor macrophage on other immunologic functions will also be examined. The Herpes simplex virus and murine studies are not to be included under this contract.